Punishment
by aokises
Summary: Midorima has been ignoring Takao's calls. This upsets the raven, so he decides it's best to give him punishment. [Takamido. Smut. Rimming. Orgasm Denial. Bottom!Midorima.]


_Ring ring ring_

_Ugh... Not again_

_Ring ring ring _

The ringing only became more obnoxious as he awoke from his sleep. Honestly as much as it was a regular routine now, it was getting _really_ annoying.

The emerald head grabbed onto the cellular device. He squints, the bright light coming from the phone blinding him, trying to read the Caller ID.

_Takao calling..._

"Does he even sleep?" He scoffs, declining the call.

It's been three months since they've started dating… Three long, stressful, _horrendous_ months. Constant ringing and cheesy lovey-dovey words, and let's not forget: "Shin-chaaaan!"

He's gotten used to the nickname before but now it's been repeating more like a broken record and gradually getting worse. It's amazing how he hasn't lost his sanity from all this horror.

Anyway, back to the current situation. It's a Saturday and Midorima decided it would be nice to sleep in for once from the hectic week of practice and school work. And since there wasn't any of that today, why not? Until the fucking idiot called, what's the point now, might as well get up.

With a grunt, he rubbed his eyes and shifted to look at the clock.

_7:30 am_

It's **Saturday**, out of all people wouldn't Takao sleep more than call someone at seven in the fucking morning.

"It's sort of to be expected though." Shaking his head, he removed the covers from his body and stood to his feet. As he was about to make his way to the kitchen he heard a thud.

_Thud thud thud_

_Is that the door? At this time?_

The day just started and he was already starting to get a splitting headache. He holds the bridge of his nose as he sighed and grabbed his glasses, walking the opposite direction of the kitchen. Thinking of giving, whoever was behind the door, a piece of his mind. He didn't expect it to be _him_.

"Takao?!" He screeched.

"Yo."

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"Why aren't you answering my calls?"

_Are you serious?_

What a morning.

"Is that what you came here for? Really, Takao don't waste my time with this nonsense."

He expected a whine. He expected some sort of complain with that high voice he uses. Instead all he got was a frustrated sigh. That's weird.

"Honestly, your stubbornness is always cute but now it's starting to get under my skin."

_?!_

"Can you stop playing hard to get?"

_What…_

"Getting under your skin? Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He voiced out bitterly, not meaning to.

For the first time. Ever. Takao glared at him, not with hate but irritation. Midorima nearly stumbled back, he may be annoyed by all the cheesiness that is Takao, but this side of him. No. He didn't like it.

"Let me inside."

Before he can protest, the raven slid his way between him and the door. Takao toed his shoes off leaving him in socks as he walked over the step from the dent of the floor.

Instead of speaking up he scoffed and closed the door silently. He really wanted to bang his head through it right about now.

"Shin-chan. Is your family home?"

"Huh, oh, no."

He nearly forgot his parents went to a business trip and his little sister is sleeping over her friend's house. Which meant he had the house all to himself for the weekend.

_Wait a minute…_

As if the raven read his mind, he grabbed Midorma's arm leading them back into his bedroom. With his words stuck at his throat, once barging into the room, the raven pushed the emerald head onto the bed.

"Takao- Wait, h-hold on-"

His words became stuck again once Takao was hovering over him. Feeling the hot breathes brush against his sensitive ears.

"I'm not waiting anymore. It's been weeks and all you've been doing is ignoring me."

Blood rushed to his face, turning his pale cheeks into cherries at the next line.

"You deserve punishment, Shin-chan."

He moved his head to the side, leaving soft kisses behind Midorima's ear then biting down onto his earlobe releasing a small whine from the emerald head.

Embarrassed, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. The raven continued leaving kisses and licks from his jawline to his pale white neck.

With swift movement, the raven removed his hand from his lips, grabbing the other he tighten the wrists together over owner's head. Gripping tightly, the emerald head winced as he glared at the raven.

"I want to hear your moan at your loudest, I'm not letting you have your way this time." And with that he sealed his lips fully, instantly slipping his tongue inside the hot cavern.

Midorima moaned softly as he felt Takao's hot tongue explore his mouth bringing his own tongue to life. The emerald head moaned again as he felt Takao bite down his lip. He kissed back only to be quickly dominated.

With one hand Takao began to unbutton Midorima's pajama shirt, he drew back to see the view. White skin flushed ready to be marked. Takao couldn't take it, he leaned down and nipped around his collarbone and chest. Midorima only bit back feeling the sensitivity overwhelming him.

The raven smirked as he left multiple red marks and patches marking his most prized possession.

Once he felt the emerald head weaken his resistance he let go of his hands, moving his own hands down as he took the annoying shirt completely off.

Feeling the uncomfortable tightness on his own pants now, he removes both his article of clothing. Throwing them to the side, he lets his hands roam onto the band of Midorima's bottom.

"T-Takao, wait-"

"I said no waiting remember." He smirked at Midorima's embarrassment.

_Cute._

Licking his lips, he pulled down, removing both his bottoms and briefs. The emerald head hissed as he felt the cold air hit his half hard member. Before Midorima could pull his legs together to hide his private regions, Takao grabbed both his knees moving pale thighs away from each other.

This made the emerald head become a dark shade of crimson red. He bit back a moan as the raven experimentally tugged at it. With a few strokes he let it harden completely. As he did so, he slide his tongue on the base of the member.

"_Fuck..."_

Giving a long lick to the slit of his cock, he engulfed it slowly into his mouth. Midorima moaned as he felt the hot and wet feeling surrounding his sensitive member. The raven didn't stopped until he felt it hit the back of his throat, with that he began to bob his head in a teasingly slow pace, earning a few mewls.

"Ahh… Takao…"

The raven hummed in response sending vibrations up the emerald head's spine, who cursed under his breathe. Gradually Takao bobbed his head faster, intensifying the feeling. He moved again letting the member hit the back of his throat as he swallowed.

"Fuck. Fuck, wai-"

Takao ignored his protests, continuing his activities occasionally letting it hit the back of his throat. Midorima couldn't take it, he felt the familiar feeling around his abdomen.

_I'm going to cum, fuck… Almost…_

Midorima nearly screeched when he felt his upcoming orgasm being rejected. He glared at the one at cause.

"It wouldn't be punishment if I let you come, now, would it?" He smirked evilly as he licked the pre-cum that was smeared on the corner of his lips.

"Now turn over."

He hesitated but did so.

"Good."

With that he wrapped his hands around Midorima's hips forcefully pulling them up. Head on the pillows, ass in the air. Takao leaned down onto the other's backs, possessively leaving marks, bites, and licks down his spine. Midorima all but hummed in approval. The raven stopped right around the hem where his back meets his ass. From his hips, he moved his hands to his cheeks, pulling them apart.

"There's no lube, so this will do."

The emerald was confused but then it hit when he felt an unknown feeling. The raven licked at the rim, feeling it tense up.

"T-Takao! Stop that's dirty, d-don't-!"

"Nope." He ignored only to push his tongue past the ring of muscle.

It felt weird, but strangely good… It was new.

Takao continued his actions as he slid a finger inside along with his tongue. Midorima mewled at the intrusion, feeling as sensitive areas were being hit. Easing a second finger in, he drew his tongue out as he easily moved his fingers in and out of his wet entrance.

"Ahh… Nn.." The emerald head slowly moved his hips back wanting more of the penetration.

Takao let his digits go the furthest they can, _teasingly, _grazing on the bundle of nerves that sent Midorima moaning for more. He cursed under his breathe, he couldn't take this he wanted to be inside him _so fucking bad. _With a bit of scissoring motions he let his fingers slip away from the rim.

The raven licked his lips, as he removed his boxer briefs finally letting his fucking dick breathe. He's so hard from Midorima's moans and gasps, he's surprised he hasn't cum.

He parted the emerald head's cheeks again, aligning the tip of his cock onto the twitching entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, hissing at the hot tight feeling engulfing him and only being sucked further in.

"Fuck, babe. You're so tight."

"Mmn! Takao…"

Fully inside, he let the one below him to adjust to his size. Once he felt the other relax, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in fast.

"Ahh!"

He only continued to move faster. A flushed Midorima dug his nails into the sheets, his parted red drooling lips against sheets. He arched his back, changing the angle of Takao thrusting into him roughly. The emerald head released a breathy whine and bit his lip, pressing his heated cheek onto the pillow. He gasped loudly at the way the new position had each snap of Takao's hips ramming against his prostate.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Takao's low voice grunted huskily, his hand tighten as he dug his nails onto his hips.

With one hand, he palmed at the pert ass, pulling those cheeks apart to reveal the pink stretched rim of Midorima's hole around his appendage. _Fuck._ Takao's eyes turned half-lidded at the sinful sight of his slick length gliding in and out of Midorima's tight heat.

"You take me in so well, Shin-chan." The raven purred and rubbed his thumb over the swollen hole pressing it in alongside his cock, watching the red rim stretch further.

Takao growled at how fucking hot this was, Midorima moving his hips backs and mewling out his name softy. He smirked, rubbing his thumb onto the sensitive walls while his cock slid in and out.

The other moaned, eyes fluttering shut from the invasion. Shyly, he let his legs move farther apart, moving his hips back so he felt Takao thrust and grind into him more.

Gritting his teeth, the raven grabbed onto the other's throbbing member, stroking it at time with his thrusts.

"AH! Takao! It's too- nghh –much!"

Takao all but continued, feeling the familiar tightness of an upcoming orgasm. With that he thrust himself into the deepest part of Midorima.

Unable to stop himself, Midorima came when the raven pounded hard into him, the curve of his thick cock dragging roughly over the bundle of nerves. Sending him right into the edge of pure ecstasy.

"_Shit."_

A pleasured wail was tore out of the emerald head's scratchy throat, his vision whitened as he sprayed his hot come across the sheets. Takao himself felt the bright stars come through his vision as he felt Midorima's heat tighten around him, making him come right after into the abused hole.

Catching their breathes, Midorima completely fell limp, the aftershocks leaving him ultra-sensitive. And Takao with the remaining strength he had, pulled out and dropped beside his boyfriend.

Breathing becoming slightly back to pace, the raven smiled with that familiar happy glint his eyes.

"I love you, Shin-chan." Kissing his lover's forehead, he pulled the covers over them.

"Fuck you, I'm never ignoring your calls again."

_Lies._


End file.
